


Undercover

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Disguise, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hi there LOVE your fics! I don't know if you do AUs but could you write one where Jareth and Sarah are married, and they have to go on an undercover investigation to apprehend some criminal. To do this they have to pretend to not be married and Sarah has a bit too much fun torturing Jareth with this, but because it's undercover he can't do anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Jareth peered over the booth, totally nonchalantly of course, watching Sarah as she leaned against a tall, handsome stranger. "Are you alright..?" A soft voice brought him back into the moment - the reason why they were here in the first place. Jareth looked down at the small fae he was sharing a booth with. She tilted her head, her round face one of curiosity. "Someone you know over there?"

"No-!" The Goblin King panicked, straightening. He then scowled when Sarah laughed loudly from behind him. He caught what then sounded like her saying, _'Wow, you're so funny...'_ Jareth tapped his foot under the table, his blood starting to simmer.

"If you say so." The little fae shrugged, poking the remnants of her meal with a fork. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ja- Gerard..." He fumbled. Stupid codewords. Stupid fake names. Stupid stupid stupid. Jareth enchanted not only himself, but his wife as well. The Goblin King appeared now as a gelfling with mauve eyes, and black hair, similar to the blonde he was sharing a booth with. Sarah was now a lithe looking fae with long red hair, and golden eyes. Their voices however stayed the same, and so Jareth gritted his teeth everytime he heard Sarah giggle. _'Oh come on, he can't be that funny!'_ He seethed.

"Gerard?" Jareth was peering over the booth again. "Gerard!" The Goblin King watched, oblivious to the gelfling beside him now losing her temper. Sarah had her hand laid on the stranger's broad chest, her lip between her teeth. She then looked in Jareth's direction, and smirked when she found him watching. Never breaking eye contact with her husband, she leaned closer to the stranger, her lips now at his ear. Whatever she had whispered, it had gained the desired effect. The man beside her was blushing deeply, his body language eager to get her alone.

Jareth was going to murder him.

"GERARD!" Jareth then spun around, staring wildly at the gelfling. "You're paying." She then stood up, sliding the bill over the table before leaving, her footsteps an angry series of stomps. Jareth watched her go, confused. What was her problem? He then turned his attention back to the other booth, but his heart stopped when he found it empty.

"Where... Where?!" He panicked. What was it Sarah had said? If something should go wrong, that she would meet him in the eastern corridor. Eastern corridor... Jareth rushed through the establishment, pushing past orks, mystics, and trolls alike. His heart sank when he found the corridor empty. "Shit."

"Gerard..?" Jareth then spun around, any terror fading when he saw the redhead appear from around the corner. "You could've picked a better name." Sarah teased.

"And you could've-" He paused, folding his arms as he stared up at her. For once he could sympathise with her annoyance at their height difference. "Anything could've-"

"I'm fine, silly goblin..." She whispered before pulling out a key. She twirled it around a finger as she started down at him. "How lucky that our criminal agreed to meet me later in his private quarters." Jareth chuckled, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

The fae scrambled to take off his clothes as his tart for the night - and she was a beautiful one - undressed in the bathroom. When Sarah returned, she was nude from the waist up, a long skirt covering any remaining modesty. The skirt also had side slits, which bared her creamy legs. She stalked towards the man, smirking.

"Wear this..." She held up a blindfold. Eager to get things moving, the man quickly tied the silken sash around his eyes. He then flashed her a grin, and Sarah tittered, walking around the bed. "Now. Lie down." She smirked as he obeyed. "I have a little surprise for you." The fae startled when there were suddenly iron manacles trapping his wrists and ankles to the bed. He growled, trying to writhe out of his bonds, but to no avail.

Sarah then pulled down the blindfold, her disguise had vanished, and stationed at the corners of the bed were four goblins, all of which had appeared upon Sarah's signal, trapping the fae. They all wore ludicrous looking rubber gloves on their hands - apparently one of the best ways to guard against iron...

"Oh, Jareth..!" She called out, and the man on the bed paled. The Goblin King then sauntered into the room, two Unseelie guards at his side.

"Well well... You have been a bad boy, haven't you?" The King grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun with this!! So tempted to make a full-sized multichapter, but this little snippet will have to do I'm afraid~  
> I have way too many prompts, and fics to complete at present!


End file.
